


side effects

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>falling in love is easy, but nobody warns them about the side effects. </p>
<p>for the <a href="http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/113608591009/hi-can-you-please-write-a-one-shot-where-joe-hart"> tumblr </a>request</p>
            </blockquote>





	side effects

**Author's Note:**

> [Side Effects - Mandy Capristo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9q_dDWCDUF8)   
> 

_I'm trying to speak but there are no words_

He knows it isn’t easy. The moment he sees _him_ on the bench instead of the field, at the net, where _he_ – both of them actually – belongs, he could see the disappointment, the devastation, the – despair is there. He tries to call once – twice, thrice, too many that he lost count actually, but before he could finish putting all the numbers, he chickens out. Yeah, he – Joe Hart – just chickens out to call a certain Polish goalkeeper from the Gunners.

They are not really in good term but he doesn’t really remember since when they get a bit close. (– too close actually, but of course Joe won’t admit that.)

Maybe it’s when (when was it? Their first meeting?) no, scratch that, he doesn’t recall. All he could make up from his memory is that it’s in the bar (was City won? Or was it Arsenal? Was he too drunk to remember?). They talked there. At first, it’s awkward since they didn’t really know what they could talk, but the alcohol (oh the alcohol) did thing and they loosened up.

The next time they met was on the pitch again and after the game, they walked to the bar – this time together. Sounds funny how at first they were stranger and with a little bit of alcohol, they had somehow become friend (or acquaintance).

When they are together, without the fact they play at different club, they can share lots of stuff,  perhaps because they know the burden, the expectation, the struggle to protect their position, which, Joe remembers, that’s the very reason why he tries to reach the other. They have shared a word through messages and some short calls, but nothing as serious as when they meet, eyes with eyes. The talk, the messages are nothing but a simple ‘Good luck’, ‘Congrats’, ‘You can do it better’, ‘Don’t worry.’ Or things like that.

So, Joe has doubt whether or not he should call Zesny – his own nickname for Wojciech, he just loves calling him that.

Just to remind you – or himself – Joe Hart is straight. He has a perfectly beautiful girlfriend – fiancé  name Kimberly Crew, so it’s out of question that he’s attracted to Zesny in _that_ way. Joe keeps reminding himself that he’s just concerned as friend. He knows how hard it could be when the manager seems interested in other goalie. Unlike the other positions, there could only one goalie or else, of course, if Zesny wants to try to be a defender or striker, which is not going to happen.

However, Joe has to admit that there is something wrong with him when Zesny told him one day that the Polish man is dating his teammate. Who’s his name again? Calium? Kalum? Ah, Calum Chambers.

“Why are you telling me this?” Joe could remember he asked that question to Zesny.

The Polish man smiled. “Well, it’s just I feel I could share thing with you and there. And I think it’ll just wrong of me not to tell you this. I consider you as my friend, so yeah.” Zesny shrugged nonchalantly.

Joe blinked. He was trying to understand what he had just heard and it seemed that Zesny took it at the wrong way. “If you then think of me – “

“No,” Joe interrupted. “No, I mean, yeah it shocked me, but I can get it. I mean, I heard that some players date their teammate, I just never know you’ll tell me. That’s it.”

Zesny smiles, brightly. “So, we okay?” Joe nods.

“Of course, Zesny, of course, so tell me again about this Calum.”

The conversation turned to something like an interview for Zesny about his relationship with Calum and somewhere, Joe felt he lost something. He thought that it was because he’s afraid of losing his _friend_. Yeah, yeah it is.

.

_I don't know where you end and where I begin_

.

It feels so exhausting. They lost even though they won. They just lost the chance to play at the final and it irks him. His energy is so drained even though as always Wenger doesn’t use him. Somehow, he just found a way to get used to that now. He chuckles darkly to himself. Calum has offered to stay, but he says he would be fine. He knows that Calum is trying to be there for him as a good boyfriend is. It just. What he needs right now is not Calum.

(how guilty he is for thinking like that)

What he needs – _wants_ – is a certain blonde goalkeeper who played for his opponent’s team – City. It’s wrong, he understands. He’s dating Calum, but he’s selfish. Gosh, how selfish he is. He thinks – he knows – Joe is straight, so he is tired of waiting and when Calum came and offered company, he accepted it.

People said that feeling can be nurtured, but they didn’t say that it will take time – a very long time. He throws himself to his sofa, leaning on the back, pinching his forehead, tired of everything. It will be great if there’s a hole that could swallow him and take him away right now.

His phone is ringing and he is tired to check the callers’ id so he just answers it. “Hello.”

“Hey,” A familiar voice follows by a chuckle startles him. He sits straight, trying to make sure by looking at the caller id. There, he reads ‘Joe – City’ on his screen and he quickly replies to the call.

“Joe?”

“Yeah, it’s me. Listen if you –“

“No, no, it’s fine. I’m not doing anything right now too and –“ He coughs. “Why do you call?” Stupid Wojciech, of course he calls because the result. Why would you even ask that again?

“Well I just saw the result and I thought you might need some comforts right now.”

“I didn’t even play,” he answers bitterly.

“Yeah, but they said alcohol could heal what couldn’t be healed.”

“Who said that?” He laughs, genuinely and it feels great.

“Someone, I don’t know. So, I’m actually at the place where we usually hang out, but alone and the bartender keeps looking at me like he wants to throw me out anytime soon.”

“Oh, okay. Okay.” Woj could only make that before they exchange goodbye and the next thing he could make is that he’s looking for a cab and straight to _their place_.

(It doesn’t change a thing that there’s nothing going on between him and Joe and that he’s dating Calum. It doesn’t, but Woj could forget about that right now because all that matters is that he can come back to _their place_ , with the world consist only the both of them).

(Joe doesn’t remember how he has finally pressed the ‘call’ button but when he hears Zesny’s voice, it’s all worth it. And when he can see the face of the Polish man when the latter has arrived, Joe knows. Yeah, it’s all worth it.)

.

_Nobody warned me 'bout the side effects_

_._

 

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested a woj/joe and woj/calum on my [ tumblr ](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/)so I thought to make it.  
> I've never really written about them, but then I found their pics and I thought, why not? xD  
> comments and feedbacks are appreciated C:


End file.
